


a moment

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [143]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, SU - Freeform, bellow diamond - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 01:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18928822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Blue plays with Yellow’s hair.





	a moment

Blue ran her fingers through Yellow’s short hair, messing it up. Instead of its usual appearance, small curls soon were visible. This was a hairstyle only Blue had ever seen, Yellow kept her hair in her usual style at all times unless she was alone with her lover, like this moment. Having perfectly done hair was part of the image of a Diamond after all.

 

But right now, all on her mind was for her to finally have time to relax, beside Blue, and her fingers in her hair, gently moving. It felt great, and Yellow swore that she would fall asleep in a few minutes of this kept up, even if she didn’t need it.

 

It was the closeness with Blue that she longed after, the rare occasions where the two of them were close, alone, and so in love. Her feelings had never weakened, even after thousands of years beside her fellow diamond. Blue was the only reason she didn’t crack over all the pressure of being, well, a diamond, and she treasured her more than anything.

 

She let out a yawn as she stretched, while Blue continued to play with her hair. She heard her let out a small giggle, and she could perfectly picture Blue’s smile in her head.

 

“How are you feeling Yellow? It’s not like you to yawn.”

 

“Well, it’s not like me in public, but with you, I can be myself. I love you.”

 

“I love you too.”


End file.
